catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Nursery
RiverClan Nursery Description- The inside of RiverClan's nursery is beautifully decorated with lovely shells, and beds of soft, deep, moss. Welcome! Welcome to our nursery! I'm your leader, Rubystar. *dips head* Here is where the nursing queens care for there kits, and queens who are expecting kits can relax and take a break from their normal warrior duties. Here, the queens can gossip about whatever they wish, while the kits can get into mischief. Current Nursery Members Shadowheart - Mate: Rockmist (Secretly) Kits - Stormkit, Rainkit, Waterkit, Windkit, and Crookedkit. Creamfur - ''Mate: Junebug Kits - Shadekit, and Birdkit. Cloverheart - Mate: Troutleap Kits - Blackkit, and Leafkit. Goldenfern - Mate: Swiftflight (secretly) Kits - None Yet 'Current Kits' Creamfur's Kits Shadekit Birdkit Leopardkit Chocolatekit Nutkit Cloverheart's Kits Blackkit Leafkit 'Queen Chat' Cloverheart: Hello Acorncloud! I brought you some freash-kill.-sets down a small sardine- Not much prey today. Acorncloud: I see that. -sighs- Well, I hope we do catch some more. Robinsong: Hello Acorncloud. Your kits are coming today? Acorncloud: -looks nervous- I suppose so. Robinsong: Take this. -pushes herbs toward her- (guys, I'm not going to do it. It's awakward) Robinsong: There. Done. Now you have three, heathly kits. Acorncloud: Well, what should I name them? Robinsong: That's up to you. Acorncloud: Well, I'll name the tabby she-cat Brookkit, the ginger tom Firekit, and the tortoiseshell she-cat Skykit, because of her blue eyes. Robinsong: Brookkit, Firekit and Skykit. Perfect. Goldenwing: Hello. I'm Goldenwing, and I was directed in here. This is the nursery though, right? Fennelkit: Hi! Peachkit: *yawns, settles down in a nest and falls asleep*(If you read Riverclan camp, you'll know what I'm talking about) Moonkit: *pounces on Acorncloud's tail* Goldenwing: No, Moonkit. We don't behave badly when we're guests. I'm sorry, she's just exited to be here. Acorncloud: No, it's okay. *purrs* Goldenwing: your kits are adorable! Solarwind: *pads in, and nods to queens.* I've brought fresh-kill, we had a very successful hunt the other day *puffs white chest out proudly* Cloverheart: Hi! Queen, kits. any thing you need? Solarwind: *turns towards Cloverheart* I think I got it covered. (Solarwind likey Goldenwing right?!) Dawnfire: *pads in* Uh, Solarwind? Solarwind: *eyes brighten at Dawnfire's arrival* Yeah? Dawnfire: I think the Clan needs some fresh-kill. You want to go hunting? Solarwind: *purrs* Of course! Dawnfire: *amber eyes brighten* What are we waiting for? Let's go! Solarwind: *purrs in amusement, and runs out after Dawnfire, tail straight up in delight* Brookkit: C'mon guys! I'm bored! Any ideas on what we could do? Firekit: Ummm...Any ideas? Brookkit: The apprentices den! Whoa, we've never been in there... Firekit: You're right! C'mon guys! Skykit: You know, I have things to do, places to go, so I won't come with you guys. Have fun! And show Peachkit, Fennelkit, and Moonkit camp! Goldenwing: Don't get into any mischeif! Peachkit: I'll never get to sleep, will I? Shadowheart: "I know im not a queen, but I wanted to stop by and see how the kit are doing." Goldenfern: *looks up from playing with Acorncloud's kits* They're doing great! *purrs* Acorncloud's kits are so strong! And Goldenwing and Creamfur's kits are growing really fast! Shadowheart: *A deep purr rumbles in her throat* "Thats good." Shadowheart: "How are the kits?" She asks as she pops in with 3 fish for the queens and kits Goldenwing: They're up to mischeif, I just know it. Thanks! Shadowheart: *Purrs and pads out* Creamfur: drowslily lifts up head from nest, "Ah, what did I miss?" New Queen Shadowheart: -Lumbers way in- "Hello." Birth Creamfur: *panting heavily* The kits! Their coming, noo... *lets out a small wail as a spasm pass'es through her* Dewspots: *rushing in* Oh, no! I'll get Robinwing right now! *rushes out* ---- Goldenfern: *pads in and breathes in milky scent* It is warm in here! Dawnfire: Yeah, it is! *begins to make a nest* Goldenfern: *helps Dawnfire* Dawnfire: There, that looks nice Goldenfern: *purrs* Thanks! Moonpaw: I made a nice nest right over here*jestures with tail to a warm part of the nursery* Goldenfern: Thanks, Moonpaw! *pushes nest over to Moonpaw's nest, combining the two* Ooh, this is nice and warm! Moonpaw: Thanks! *beams with pride* 'Kit Chat' Fennelkit: '''(turns to Acorncloud's kits) '''What's your names? I'm Fennelkit! Brookkit: Well, I'm Brookkit, and this is my mousebrained brother, Firekit. pebblekit-Im actually with someone my own age! finally! Im pebblekit, nice to meet you! Peachkit: hiya! nice to meet you! My name is Peachkit! Moonkit: (squirms) I'm Moonkit! Category:RiverClan